The present invention relates to a water cooling type cooling block for a semiconductor chip, and more particularly, to a water cooling type cooling block for a semiconductor chip in a central processing unit (CPU) having an improved heat transfer capacity by inducing turbulent flow even if a coolant flows at a low speed.
In general, a conventional cooling system used to cool high-temperature heat generated at a semiconductor chip installed in a computer is configured to be disposed in contact with heat-dissipating semiconductor chips to absorb heat into metal and transfer to a coolant or cooling fin for circulation.
In particular, a coolant based cooling system using a coolant is configured to cool a semiconductor chip in a CPU by making a cooling block in which a coolant circulates contact the semiconductor chip.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cooling block includes a heat transfer plate 1 being in contact with a semiconductor chip, having a zigzag passageway in which a coolant flows, and having a coolant inlet port 1a at one end and a coolant outlet port 1b at the other end so as to allow passage of the coolant, a case 2 connected to the heat transfer plate 1 to enclose the heat transfer plate 1 so as to accommodate the coolant for cooling heat from the heat transfer plate 1, and a packing member 3 hermetically sealing the heat transfer plate 1 and the case 2.
In particular, since the conventional water cooling type cooling block is of a passageway type cooling block in which a coolant circulates along a zigzag passageway formed inside the heat transfer plate 1, a contact area between the coolant and metal is small. Thus, if the flow rate is reduced, the heat transfer rate is sharply decreased. To overcome this disadvantage, an attempt to a plurality of cooling devices may be installed, which however makes the cooling block bulky and complex, resulting in deteriorated cooling performance.
Also, since the conventional cooling block has a case formed of an opaque metal, it is impossible for a user to observe a coolant circulating therein or an internal state of the cooling block. Thus, damages of semiconductor chips or deterioration in cooling efficiency due to malfunction of the cooling block cannot be prevented.
To solve the above problems encountered with the conventional passageway type cooling block, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water cooling type cooling block for a semiconductor chip, which can reduce a pressure loss due to coolant circulation and can maximize heat transfer area and heat transfer efficiency by providing a single, wide heat transfer plate having ribs in contact with a coolant flowing therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water cooling type cooling block for a semiconductor chip, which can be replaced with new one or a coolant can be replaced before cooling efficiency is deteriorated by allowing a user to observe circulation of the coolant or formation of foreign matter by user""s naked eye.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a water cooling type cooling block for a semiconductor chip, which can accurately measure the temperature of the semiconductor chip by providing a sensor surrounded by an insulating material.
To accomplish the first object of the present invention, there is provided a water cooling type cooling block for a semiconductor chip comprising a heat transfer plate contacting the semiconductor chip, a case connected to the heat transfer plate to enclose the heat transfer plate so as to accommodate a coolant for cooling heat from the heat transfer plate and having a coolant inlet port at its first end and a coolant outlet port at its second end so as to allow movement of the coolant, and a sealing means hermetically sealing the heat transfer plate and the case, wherein the heat transfer plate is formed of a metal having high heat conductivity, and has a plurality of ribs entirely shaped of a flat plate on the surface opposite to a surface contacting the semiconductor chip for increasing a heat transfer surface to increase a heat transfer area, to induce turbulent flow of a coolant and to prevent a heat transfer coefficient from decreasing even if the flow rate is reduced.
Preferably, a sensor surrounded by an insulating material for accurately measuring the temperature of a semiconductor chip is installed on a surface contacting the semiconductor chip of the heat transfer plate so as to face the heat transfer plate, the ribs are uniformly distributed throughout the heat transfer plate, and a guide member for guiding the coolant to flow toward the semiconductor chip is provided.
Also, the case is preferably formed of a transparent material so as to allow a user to observe the internal state of the case.
The water cooling type cooling block may further include an impeller rotating by the flow of the coolant for identifying the circulation state of the coolant and measuring the flow rate of the coolant, the impeller formed inside the case.
Also, the water cooling type cooling block may further include left and right locking plates latched to hookers of a semiconductor chip mounting plate so as to securely fixing the case to the semiconductor chip, a guide plate having rails at either side installed to adjust the width of each of the locking plates by freely slidable movement of the left and right locking plates, and a tightening screw penetrating through the center of the guide plate to press the guide plate toward the semiconductor chip.